yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Decade Duels
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Decade Duels is the first Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's game for Xbox 360 and was released on the Xbox Live Arcade on November 3rd, 2010. Features * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Live battle with cards that have appeared in the animated TV series against some of the most popular characters in a race to the Fortune Cup. Compete against the most popular Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters during the finals. * The cards selected are from a list of classics from Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon to a currently unknown set. Subsequently in-game booster packs will be available for purchase through the Xbox Live Marketplace. * Includes 3 modes of play: ** Rank Match- Compete against Yu-Gi-Oh! fans of the same rank and ability ** Quick Match- Jump right into the action and compete against any Yu-Gi-Oh! fan ** Custom Match- Battle your friends and completely customize the rules of play * Battle through Single player or compete in 4 player tag duels with text and voice chat ability * Complete with live leader boards to track your rank as well as your friends. Gameplay Decade Duels follows the standard Yu-Gi-Oh! Trading Card Game rules. Players can either duel against CPU opponents locally in Single Player mode or online against other opponents in both Player/Custom, Quick and Ranked Matches. Single Player In Single Player, the player is entered into the Fortune Cup. The player is first matched up against a variety of generic duelists in a preliminary tournament. Playing a series of 3 duels against 3 different duelists in the preliminary tournament will earn the player a rank based on games won and points earned by accomplishing certain tasks within each individual duel. If the player is rank 1 at the end of the preliminary tournament they will advance to the championship bracket featuring Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters such as Yusei Fudo and Jack Atlas. In the championship bracket the player will need to win all 3 of his/her matches(best 2 out of 3 duels) to be crowned champion of the tournament. After completing a duel in Single Player, the player will be awarded cards based off of how many points they have earned in the given duel. These cards, although random at times, can be based off of the deck of the previously challenged opponent. The more points the player receives, the more cards he/she will be awarded following the conclusion of the duel. Currently, Single Player is the only mode and way to earn cards. Result Items Players earn points based off Result Items they earn in each duel. Main Article: List of Result Items in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Decade Duels List of Cards The cards selected are from a list of classics from Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon to a currently unknown set. Subsequently in-game booster packs will be available for purchase through the Xbox Live Marketplace. Main Article: List of Cards in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Decade Duels Achievements *Become a Duelist - Play a single player game 10'G' *First to become a true Duelist - Win a Preliminary Tournament 10'G' *Become a Signer - Defeat Yusei 10'G' *Absolute King of the Turbo Duel - Defeat Jack 10'G' *You have talent! - -Save an original Deck Recipe 10'G' *Create a friend! - Play a Tag Duel 10'G' *You became a tag Duelist! - Win a Tag Duel for the first time 10'G' *Becoming a special Duelist - Win and get a Rare Card 10'G' *Violent Duelist - Inflict at least 1 million total damage 20'G' *Lonely Duelist - 100 wins in Single Mode 30'G' *Friendly Duelist - 100 wins in Tag Duel 30'G' *Ultimate Duelist - 200 wins in any mode 40'G' Category:Video Games Decade Duels